Artemis Fowl: the Emerald Legend
by caysuna
Summary: Deep in the underground cavern's... deeper into the earth the Haven itself, lays a creature. A creature hidden from the world for centuries which has chosen now to awaken. With the risk of it destroying the world, please see account page for more info


**A couple notes... One I know my grammar is not the best in the world. Please e-mail me with my horrific grammar mistakes. **

**Two: I need a beta reader... e-mail me for information regarding beta readers.**

**Three: Each chapter of this story will have it's own commentary! See main page for updates. I will place the website's address there when it is completed.**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Artemis Fowl or any other characters in this fiction...(okay well one of them is mine, but you figure out who on your own...)**

Flames rose from the earth as it shook pounding and loud. A stalactite falling from the ceiling struck a piece of scorched marble that promptly snorted and rolled over uneasily. The creature rose, it's large scales scorched it's beak red and black with long dried blood. It's blood colored eyes opened as it roared causing the earth to tremble. It rose it's hind legs and shook it's wings clear of debris before leaping from it's volcanic ledge.

----------------------------------------------------------------_Haven, City Plaza 12:00am_-------------------------------------------------------------------

Fairies were doing their normal business, some shopping, some eating, and even some children playing. It felt like a peaceful day for all below ground. Grub at the LEP was even allowed to nap, since there wasn't even a whisper of trouble. Within this mist of peace an Elf and an Dwarf other wise known as Holly Short and Mulch Diggums were taking a trip to the surface to visit the criminal mastermind Artemis Fowl.

Since the previous incident Holly and Mulch, even Foaly had begun to communicate more and more... though Vinyaya insisted the conversations be monitored due to the council's insistence, no one bothered to read anything that was sent. Since 'Commander' Sool was forced out everything was as calm as a lake on a summer day, with the occasional rainfall or two.

Today though was special in Holly and Mulch's minds... it was _the _day. When Artemis became 20. Normally no one would notice _his _birthday but after finding out (thanks largely to Foaly) that it was his 20th it was determined that it should be celebrated with a party. Of course Artemis knew nothing about the party. As far as he was concerned it was a normal, peaceful, quiet, day.

Just as Holly left the ground in the pod a rupture occurred in the ground below.

"D'Arvit!" Holly swore as a tail lashed out of the rupture angrily causing many fairies nearby to panic. Holly and Mulch could only gasp as the creature pulled itself through the now giant crack, it's bat-like wings scraping the roof of the cave, it's talons raking the rock to dust. It turned it's head to the sound of a screaming child, as it seemed to glare at the child and it's mother forces of the LEP arrived. Armed to the teeth to go against the intruder it bellowed angrily causing building's to collapse and shock waves to rock the ground before it launched itself through to the mantle of the earth's crust. Holly and Mulch looked to each other and to where the creature was seconds ago, then to each other again.

"Some birthday this is going to be..." Holly muttered as Mulch simply gawked at the scene.

----------------------------------------------------------Artemis Fowl the Seconds Manor 12:30pm----------------------------------------------------------

A well muscled male was laying down at a bench press, pushing 200lbs weights up into the air and back to his chest again, shirt abandoned during the workout session that had just taken place. If one had not noticed the hazel and blue eyes, or the taller-then-normal bodyguard, you wouldn't have known the man was Artemis Fowl the II.

Artemis was just finishing the 50th repetition using the weights, when Holly and Mulch practically busted the door down. A look of urgency on Holly's face quickly turned to a small blush. In the time Artemis had been working out he had gained a 4 pack, which was neither to much muscle nor to little. Mulch decided to take a shot at the former LEP captain.

"Holly? Do I hear wedding bells?" Mulch said snickering as Holly went to punch him. She missed but it appeared Artemis could handle the situation by shoving Mulch into Holly's direction after he ran into Artemis.

"Holly, it's been a Long time since I've seen you!" Butler exclaimed pleased.

"Same here big mudman." Holly greeted.

"Greetings to you, Holly, Mulch. By the looks on your faces when you barged in here something bad is happening?" Artemis questioned casually.

"As usual. Right to the business... not even a 'How are you doing?' or a 'I missed you!' nooooo just a 'Haven's in trouble again' attitude..." Holly did go on but Artemis was only processing one thought. _'Someone has PMS ...' _

"HOLLY! Do Haven a favor and stop the rant," a voice yelled from the watch on Holly's wrist.

"Hello Foaly" Artemis said casually, ignoring the fuming Holly behind him. Of course... that lead to a hefty shock, after Holly dumped a bottle of cold water on Artemis' head. Causing the most amusing yelp she ever heard.

Holly half-expected a witty come back, but what she got was Artemis walking over to the computer, where he flicked on the screen.

"Foaly the fcam-22 is on." Artemis said leaning back on a chair tired as Foaly's face appeared on the screen.

"I thought I disabled this one..." Foaly looked at Artemis who tried his best to look innocent.

"Artemis! Quit hacking into the computer system!" Foaly said glaring.

"No." Artemis smirked "You simply have to make better firewalls."

"Okay you two, stop it. Foaly what is going on?" Butler said intercepting the conversation casually.

"Okay, some creature has broken from the earth's core, smashed through one of the main pod launcher posts and into the mantle. Where thanks to my calculations..."

"It will smash through the earth's mantle and cause havoc up here." Artemis interrupted.

"What! How did you know?" Foaly yelled annoyed.

"because a large almost dragon-like thing is approaching the mansion." Artemis said casually as Mulch, Holly and Butler looked in his direction where there was indeed...

The creature heading right for them!


End file.
